Pardonnez moi
by La Vita du 83
Summary: 16 ans que Bella vient sans Edward et sans les Cullens. Elle a une nouvelle famille. Des parents un frere une soeur un neuveux et surtout ses deux enfants. Comment vont-ils tous réagir en se rencontrant?
1. Chapitre 1: La rencontre

Pdv Bella:

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la rentrée. Dans une nouvelle ville en Alaska et dans un nouveau lycée. Je regarde l'heure que mon réveille m'indiquer: 6h50. Je pose le livre que j'ai lu pendant la nuit et partit réveiller mes enfants. Je commence par ma fille Lili. Je partis dans sa chambre bleu nuit. Je me d'ériger vers son lit baldaquin ou elle était couverte de tout son corps par sa couverture. Je le bougeais légèrement et lui fit un bisou sur la joue et elle se réveilla.

-Bonjour ma puce

-Bonjour maman

-Prépare toi c'est l'heure

-OK

Je repartis de sa chambre direction celle de mon fils. Je fis de même avec lui puis partit dans mon dressing et choisit une jolie tenue. Une robe noire avec des chaussures blanches a talons assorti mon sac de cours. Je me coiffe et me maquille légèrement juste de quoi accentuer mes yeux doré et mon teint pale. Je descendis en bas dans la cuisine ou ma mère leurs préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Coucou maman

-Sa va ma puce?

-Oui très bien et toi?

-Oui.

-Ou est papa?

-Il est déjà parti à l'hôpital ainsi que Dany est partis au garage.

Mon père était médecin et mon frère n'aime pas les études alors une ville sur deux il travailler en garage car il adore les voitures. Et la deuxième année il suit les cours avec nous. Mes enfants descendirent et prient leur petit déjeuner. Une fois fin prêt nous partîmes avec ma sœur Aurore. Une fois arriver au lycée nous nous dirigeâmes vers le secrétariat et tous les regards des élevés présent était sur nous. Nous récupérâmes nos emploie du temps et nous dirigeâmes vers nos cours. La mâtiner se passa assez bien. Et l'heure de midi sonna enfin. Je sorti de la classe et me dirigé vers le self. Je pris un plateau avec juste une pomme puis partit rejoindre ma famille.

-Alors maman comment c'est passer ta matinée? Me demanda ma fille

-Très bien et vous?

-Sa va

-Comme d'habitude

-Génial

Nous parlâmes encore un peu et je sentis des odeurs de vampires que je connaisse trop bien. Je me retourner de la vers l'odeur venez et je le vit lui et sa famille. Il me regarde tous avec un air heureux sur le visage. Même Rosalie c'est dire. Les voir ici entrai de me sourire me mis dans une rage folle.

-Ou ou.

C'est ma file qui me fit sortir de mes pensées en agitant sa main devant mon visage.

-Quoi lui dise en me retournant vers elle.

-Tu les connais?

Si je les connais bien sur que je les connais je les considérer comme ma famille qui est d'ailleurs c'est la sienne et celle en Anthony.

-Heu oui mais sa fait longtemps. Dise en me levant.

-Bon je vais y aller et toi (dis-je à l' intention de mon fils) je ne veux pas que tu sèche les cours pour ton premier jour compris?

-Oui chef.

-Tu va ou me demanda Aurore

-Me promener. Puis il faut que je chasse.

Je pris mon sac et partis vers le parking et oui j'étais parti pour les éviter car sinon je ne sais pas si ma colère aurait tenu en moi. Je n'en reviens pas de les avoir revus après temps de temps. Ils faillaient que je l'ai revoie quand j'arrive enfin à tirer un trait sur eux. J''était proche de ma voiture quand une main me fit retourner.


	2. Chapitre 2:mise au point

Pdv Bella

Je me retourner et le vis lui celui que j'avais tant aimé et qui m'avait détruite.

-Lâche moi lui dis-je acide.

-Bella je suis désolé

-Désoler de quoi, le coupai-je, de m'avoir mentis en me disant m'aimer ou abandonner comme un lâche.

-Je t'ai mentis qu'en te disant que je ne t'aimer plus et si je suis partie c'était pour ton bien on était trop dangereux pour toi.

-Ha tu m'as abandonné pour mon bien c'est sa. Quand tu m'as quitté j'étais comme vide et Jake et le reste de la meute n'avais pas été la je serais morte tout comme nos enfants et

Je m'arrêtais de parler puisque je remarquer que j'avais fait une énorme gaffe. Il me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Nos enfants comment sa nos enfants?

-Heu non rien puis sa ne te regarde pas.

-Tu étais enceinte quand je t'es quitté?

-Je te le répète sa ne te regarde pas.

-Bella répond moi stp

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et si mon cœur battait encore il aurait eu un rater. Sa façons de me regarde me déstabilisa.

-Oui lui répondis-je difficilement

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit.

-Tu ne m'as pas le temps lui dis-je d'un ton glacial.

-Écoute Bella je suis vraiment désole je croyez faire sa pour ton bien. Quand Jasper t'a sauter dessus j ai eu peur et j ai préfère te mentir en te disant que je ne t'aime plus et que tu ne m'apporter rien de bon. Puis j ai compris que sans toi je n'étais rien alors je suis revenu a Forks et on m as dit que tu étais morte. Ma vie s'est écroulée une deuxième fois. Et maintenant que je t'aie retrouvé je ne veux plus te lâcher. Et je ferais tous se qui est en mon pouvoirs pour reconstruire notre histoire. Et pour connaître nos enfants.

J'aurais voulu le croire mais j'avais déjà assez souffert et je ne veux plus souffrir et surtout ne pas faire connaître cette peine à mes enfants.

-Écoute Edward je ne veux pas revivre ce que j ai connu quand tu m'as quitté et je ne veux pas que mes enfants vive ca.

-J'ai fait l'erreur une fois mais pas deux. Laisse-moi un seconde chance.

-Je vais y réfléchir lui dis-je.

Je me défi de sa prise puis partis dans ma voiture et démarrer.


	3. Chapitre 3: discution mère fille

Pdv Lili

Ma mère était bizarre depuis qu'elle avait vue ces vampires. D'ailleurs le grand brun aux cheveux cuivres et parti peu après elle. Je décider de questionner un peu ma tante chérie.

-Dit tatie

-Oh je t'arrête tout de suite je ne sais rien.

-Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé...

-Pas la peine je te connais par cœur ma chère filleule.

Tony rigola

-On commence à connaître tout tes tours.

Et guise de réponse je lui tirai la langue. A ce moment là ma tante se redit un peu.

-Sa va?

-Oui il faut que j'appelle Louis

Elle se leva et partie vers le parking pour appeler son fils. Oui ma mère peut copier les pouvoirs. Et elle a comme pouvoirs de rende une vampire humaine c'est ce quelle a fait pour ma tante. Aurore et Dany on eu un fils Louis. Il est adorable. Je l'adore.

*Elles sont bizarres* dis-je par penser a mon frère

*Mais non pourquoi tu dis sa*

*Je te dis sa car elles ne sont pas comme d'habitude*

Il ne répondit pas. Le grand brun qui avait suive ma mère revenant et un truck me frappa il ressembler drôlement a Tony. Ca doit juste être une coïncidence. Quoi qu'ils sont 5 vampires comment les 5 vampires que ma mère a connu étant humaine...

Pdv Bella

Je ne rentrai pas chez moi mais partie chassé. Je chasse pendant quelque temps. Puis vers 16 heures je rentrer chez moi. En rentrant ma fille me sauta dessus.

-Viens maman faut que je te parle.

Je la suivi dans la forêt loin des oreilles indiscrète de ma famille. Elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et je me suis mit à côté d'elle.

-Alors de quoi voulais tu que l'on parle ma chérie?

-Tu sais les 5 vampires qui était dans la cafète et ce qu'il sa pourrait que sa soit les 5 vampires que tu as connut entant qu'humaine?

Ca c'est bien ma fille. Elle connaît tout avant tout le monde.

-Tu sais pour une fille de ton âge tu es bien perspicace.

-Oui je sais donc sa veut bien dire que le garçon aux cheveux cuivre est...

-Ton père oui

Elle sembla réfléchir et peu puis me dit

-Tu compte lui pardonne?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais toi tu voudras sûrement le connaître

-Tu sais je me suis toujours passe de lui et je m'en suis bien sorti. Et t'abandonnant même sans le savoir il nous a laissé nous aussi. Puis c'est à toi de lui pardonne ou non de faire ton éternité avec lui ou non. En tout cas quoi que tu décide je te suis.

-Merci ma puce j'espère que ton frère aura la même réaction.

Elle sourit


	4. Chapitre 4: La réaction de Tony

Pdv Tony

Ma sœur et ma mère étaient partis depuis un moment déjà. Je décide de partir les chercher. Ce qui ne fut pas difficile. Elles étaient au cœur de la forêt.

-Quesque vous faite là ça fait longtemps que vous êtes partis.

-As tu tombe bien mon cœur il faut que je te parle.

-Ha et de quoi?

-Vaudrais mieux que tu t'asseyes.

Je fis ce que dit ma sœur et m'assis a près d'elle. Ma mère se leva et me regarda.

-Avant il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas t'énerver.

-Promit maman

Elle prit une grande respiration.

-Bon tu te souviens ce midi a la cafète il y avait 5 vampires?

-Oui

-Bon comment dire ben ces 5 vampires je l'ai connaît très bien. Quand je les est rencontré j'avais 16 ans. Et celui qui a es cheveux cuivre qui m'as suivi c'était ...

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Lili. Celle ci lui sourit. Et ma mère reprit.

-Il s'appelle Edward et c'était mon premier amour et mon seul d'ailleurs et il est aussi votre père.

Je pris un moment à assimiler se qu'elle vient de dire et je sentis une énorme colère en moi.

-Tony dis quelque chose stp.

-Et tu veux que je dise quoi? Que je suis heureux que j'aie hâte de reformer une grande et belle famille. Désoler mais tu ne m'attendras jamais le dire. Il est hors de question que je lui pardonne. Il nous a abandonné il s'en fiche de nous. On c'est passez de lui jusque la. Et puis qu'il soit mon père ou non je m'en fiche. Je refuse de lui parler ou même qu'il m'appelle son fils il est rien pour moi.

J'étais dans une rage folle.

-Écoute mon cœur calme toi je sais que tu es en colère. Je peux comprendre que tu lui en veux mais c'est ton père et...

-Et tu compte lui pardonner?

Elle souffla et me regarda

-Non du moins pas toute de suite.

-Et toi, dis j'en me tournant vers ma sœur.

-Je suivrais le choix de ma maman.

Je respirais un grand coup pour me détendre.

-Écoute Tony je suis d'accord avec toi ce qu'il a fait c'est impardonnable mais c'est notre père. Et même si on lui en veut je crois qu'il a le droit de s'expliquer. Je suis aussi d'accord sur le fait de ne pas lui sauter aux bras et de l'appelle papa.

-Encore heureux

-Tony fait un effort stp.

-Désoler mais même pour vous je refuse de faire un effort avec lui.

-Je te comprends moi même j'ai du mal à lui pardonner c'est normal que vous aussi. Mais je te demande une seule chose essaye de le laisse s'expliquer.

-Et sa servirai a quoi.

-A nous aidez à comprendre, me dis Lili

-Comprendre quoi tous ce qui a comprendre c'est qu'il nous a abandonné point.

-Mais...

-Stop, nous dis maman; écoute Lili si tu veux avoir des explications tu lui demanderas, quand a toi Tony si tu ne veux rien savoir de lui ok mais tu ne peu pas empêcher ta sœur de vouloir en avoir. Et maintenant on va rentrer car il se fait tard et demain on verra bien.

Sur ce nous rentrâmes.


	5. Chapitre 5: Kevin

Pdv Bella

On était en route pour aller au lycée. Cette nuit j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Aurore et Élise. Elle m'avait beaucoup aidé à faire le point sur mes sentiments. Oui je l'aime encore mais il y a trop de rancunes pour que j'arrive a lui pardonne aussi vite et facilement qu'il le voudrait. Il m'a fait trop souffrir. Tony n'as pas changé d'idée sur Edward il ne veut pas le connaître ni lui ni les autres Cullen d'ailleurs. Lili elle veut avoir des explications. Après elle aviseras. Je les comprends tous deux. Puis même si ils sont jumeaux ils ne sont pas pareils. Lili aime connaître la vérité même si elle fait mal. Tony quand on lui fait du mal ou que l'on a fait du mal a sa famille il pardonne rarement et ne cherche pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Le téléphone d'Aurore vibra. Elle regarda son message.

Lili-C'est qui?

Aurore-Dany

Je me garais près du lycée. On descendit de la voiture. Les Cullen n'étais pas encore la. Un bon point. A oui je ne vous ai pas dit se que je compter faire a leur égards. Je pense que je fais faire comme Tony. Par rapport a Alice et les autres je ne sais pas comment réagir je verrais bien le moment venu. Il y avait une moto noire. Cette moto ressemble à celle de Kevin. Lili regarda la moto. La moto se mit devant ma voiture. Pas très long de Lili. Je regarde ma sœur elle avait un grand sourire. Le conducteur de la moto leva son casque et on reconnu bien Kevin. Lili le regarde. Il descendit de sa moto et la prit dans ses bras.

Lili-Tu m'étouffe Kevin.

Kevin-Désoler mais tu m'as tellement manque.

Je sais on s'y perd mais c'est très simple. Kevin est lui aussi demi-vampire demi humain. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que mes enfants sont protégés des Volturie.

Pdv Lili.

Je n'en revenais pas que Kevin soit venu ici. Il m'a tellement manqué. Je suis contente de le revoir. Tony Aurore et ma mère viennent le saluer.

Bella-Comment sa se fait que tu sois la?

Kevin -Tu ne leurs a pas dit.

Aurore-J'ai pense que tu devrai peut-être leur dire toi même.

Kevin-Bon je suis venu ici car j'ai quitté Les Volturi

Je le regardais dans les yeux.

Lili -Mais comment?

Kevin -Je ne crois pas que c'est le bon endroit pour en parler.

Bella -Il a raison le mieux s'est de rentre.

Aurore -Oui a raison.

C'est donc se que l'on fit mais je ne monter pas avec ma mère mais avec Kevin sur sa moto. J'adore monter avec lui enfin j'aime être avec lui tous simplement. Après tout c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais il faut le reconnaître depuis quelle que temps je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Je ne l'ai di à personne. Une fois arrivée nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Ma grand mère n'est pas là elle est partis chasser avec Louis.

Belle -Alors pourquoi as tu quitter les Volturi.

Kevin -Sa devenez insupportable. Puis j'en ai eu marre de voir c'est pauvres jeunes gens se faire ''manger''. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Au plus grand drame de mon père Aro.

Et oui Kevin et le fruit de l'amour de Aro et d'une humain prénommé Lolita. Elle est espagnole. Quand le monde vampirique a appris que le grand Aro avait eu une histoire avec une humaine et qu'il en ressorte un enfant, cela a fait une révolution. Certains demandé de la tuer d'autre de la transformer et de tuer leur enfant. Même Caïus et Marcus étais perdu. Aro lui savez déjà ce qui aller faire. Il a attendu que Lolita accouche et il l'a transformerais. En ce qui concerne Kevin comme il grandisse et donc ne reste pas un bébé il l'a gardé. Ce qui n'était pas d'accord il les a tuées. Marcus et Caïus l'on suivit. Et puis ils n'ont pas vraiment en frein la loi. C'est pour sa que quand a apprit l'idylle de ma mère et de Edward il n'a pas pu faire grand chose. La seul chose qu'il a ordonne ce que ma mère nous apprennes a bien canalisé nous pourvoir. Oui en est fait mon frère et moi avons 3 pouvoirs. On peut parler par penser ensemble et avec notre mère. On a un bouclier physique et mental que l'on peut lever ou agrandir pour protéger notre entourage. Puis enfin Tony peut faire bouger les objets ou les personnes et moi je peux montrer mes penser en touchant quelqu'un. Mais revenons à Kevin.

Tony -Il t'a laisse partir sans rien dire?

Kevin -Sa été dur mais il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix.

Aurore -Tu es sur d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Kevin -Oui c'est ma famille mais je n'ai rien de commun avec eux.

Lili -Et pour ta mère.

Kevin -Elle me comprend elle si elle reste avec eux c'est seulement par amour pour mon père. Comme elle dit l'amour est rare et quand il est la il faut le suivre.

Aurore-Bon viens. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Tony -Sa chambre?

Aurore -Oui comment il n'as nulle part d'autres ou aller je lui est proposer de reste vivre ici. Ca ne gène personne si?

Bella-Non tu es le bien venu puis tu fais déjà partis de la famille.

Kevin -Merci Bella. Après j'irais chasser.

Bella- Lili tu devrais en profiter et partir avec Kevin tu n'as pas chassé depuis longtemps.

Lili-Oui.

Sur ce une fois qu'il eu vu sa chambre on partit chasser.

Kevin -Tu sais je suis content de te revoir tu m'as tellement manqué.

Lili - moi aussi.

Il me prit dans ses bras. Et j'eus la tête qui tourna et tomba. Kevin eu le temps de me rattraper et j'eus une espèce de vision et lui en train d'embrasser a pleine bouche Heidi.


	6. Chapitre 6: Edward

Pdv Lili

Je revenais peu à peu à moi.

Kevin -Lili tu m'as fait peur sa va?

Lili acide -Oui.

Je me relevais et m'échapper de ses bras. Il fronçât les sourcils.

Kevin -Tu es sur que sa va?

Lili -Mais Quesque sa peu bien te faire.

Il aller me répondre quand mon téléphona sonna.

-Allô?

-Allô ma belle il faut que tu rentre.

-Heu ok j'arrive.

Je raccrocher. Et partis direction la maison. Kevin me rattrapa et me fit tourner.

Kevin -Tu peux m'expliquer.

Je soufflai

Lili -Tu n'as cas demandé à Heidi.

Je n'attende pas sa réaction et partis chez moi. Une fois arriver je rentrer. Et vis Edward ma mère et mon frère mais il n'y avait plus ma tante.

Lili-Heu bonjour

Edward -Bonjour Lilli

Je lui souris et partis m'assoir à côté de ma mère et de mon frère.

Lili *Pourquoi il est la*

Tony *Il veut s'expliquer*

Bella *Oui et je veux que tu reste poli*

J'étais contente qu'il soit venu s'expliquer.

Pdv Edward

Voila maintenant que j'étais devant eux trois je ne sais plus quoi leur dire. Ils doivent me prendre pour un monstre.

Edward -Bon d'abord je voudrais vous dire que si je suis parti c'était pour le bien de votre mère. Elle était humaine et nous des vampires. Et j'en suis désoler je me rangs compte aujourd'hui que je t'ai fait plus de mal que de bien. Je sais très bien que vous devez m'en vouloir mais je ferais tous pour me faire pardonner.

Lili ma fille regarda Bella la femme que j'aimais que j'aime et que j'aimerais. Bella reporta son attention sur nous.

Elle prit une inspiration

Bella -Écoute j'ai bien comprit que tu es partis pour mon bien. J'ai envie de te pardonner mais cela n'est pas simple. Je ne te dis pas que jamais je ne te pardonnerais. Mais pour le moment je n'ai plus confiance. Et avant de te pardonner je préfère retrouver la confiance que j'avais en toi avant.

Edward -Oui je comprends et vous?

Lili -Heu pour ma part je veux apprendre à vous connaître toi et le reste de la famille.

Je lui souris. Elle se tourna vers Anthony

Pdv Tony

Je n'en reviens pas que ma sœur veuille le connaître. Elle se tourna vers moi.

Lili *Tu devrais faire pareil du moins essayer.*

Tony *Hors de question*

Bella -Anthony

Tony -Moi je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec des gens qui ont détruit ma mère même si soit disant c'était pour son bien.

Bella -Tony c'est ton père alors...

Tony en soufflant -Un père non mais je rêve.

Lili - Anthony

Edward -Laisse je comprends que tu m'en veuille mais je ne pense vraiment bien faire. Je voulais qu'elle refasse sa vie qu'elle est une belle vie. Je pensais ne rien lui apporter de bon.

Non mais je rêve c'est sa je dois être en train de rêver.

Lili *arrête de faire ta tète de mule et asseye au moins de le connaître.*

Je me levais

Tony -Faites ce que vous voulais mais moi je refuse de le connaître. Et rien ne me fera changer d'idée.

Je partis et montrer dans ma chambre. Il nous a abandonné. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma sœur veuille le connaître lui et sa famille. Puis pourquoi il est la après tous se temps. On a appris à vivre sans lui. Et on s'en sort très bien. C'est quand on était petit que l'on avait besoin de lui mais plus maintenant.

Pdv Bella

Je ne penser pas que Tony étais aussi remonté que sa envers son père. Je crois bien que sa va prendre du temps pour qu'il lui pardonner tous comme moi.

Edward -Je vais vous laisser si je reste sa ne va faire que empirer les choses avec Tony.

Bella -Oui tu as raison.

Edward -Bien a demain alors.

Je lui souris.

Edward -Au revoir

Lili -Au revoir.

Il partit. Lili me regarda.

Lili - Tu crois qu'il arrivera à lui pardonner?

Bella -Oui mais sa va prendre du temps et il vaut mieux le laisser faire le premier pas vers eux.

Lili -oui.

J'avançais et la prit dans mes bras.


	7. Chapitre 7: Les Cullen

Le reste de la journée Tony la passa dans sa chambre. Et bizarrement Lili évitait Kevin. Elle avait l'air remonté contre lui. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui c'est passer pendant leur chasse. Ma famille était au courant de la discutions que nous avons eux avec Edward. Dany trouver Edward gonfler de revenir après temps de temps. Aurore elle a essayé de faire comprendre à Tony pourquoi il faudrait qu'il essaye de connaître son père. Quand a mes parents il espère que tous va s'arranger pour nous. Je partis dans la cuisine ou ma mère préparer à manger pour les enfants. Lili arriva dans la cuisine avec Louis a ses côté.

Louis -Hum sa sent bon. C'est quoi?

Elise -A ton avis petit glouton.

C'est vrai que Louis et un vrai petit glouton.

Louis -Des spaghettis avec ta sauce secrète.

Elise - Bravo tu deviens un espère.

Il sourit.

Bella -Lili va cherche ton frère et Kevin votre grand mère a bientôt fini votre dîner.

Lili -Si tu veux. Tu viens?

Louis -Oui tatie.

Ils partir chercher les 2 autres. Pendant leur repas personnes ne parler. Il fallait que je trouve se qui s'est passé durant leur chasse.

Pdv Edward

A peine rentrer chez moi Alice me tomba dessus.

Alice-Alors je n'ai pas peu avoir de visions.

Edward -Sa c'est bien passer avec Lili.

Esmée -Et avec Anthony et Bella?

Edward -Bella a besoin de temps pour me pardonner et Tony ne veut pas entendre parler de nous.

Alice -Mais il va sûrement changer d'avis. Il est surpris c'est tout. Puis il a appris à vivre sans père. Il lui faut du temps pour s'habituer qu'il a un père présent pour lui. Après tout iras mieux.

Esmée -Oui je suis sur qu'Alice à raison.

Rosalie -Et Lili elle en pense quoi?

Edward -Elle veut nous connaître.

Alice -Ben c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Emmet -Alice a raison.

On a parla jusqu'à l'heure d'aller au lycée.

Pdv Lili

Je m'allonger sur mon lit et réfléchis à tous et à rien. Au bout d'un moment je finis par m'endormir. Le lendemain je me réveillé vers les 6 heures du matin. Je me levais et partis dans ma salle de bain. Je m'asperger de l'eau froide sur le visage. Puis me regarder dans le miroir. Il paré que je ressemble beaucoup a ma mère quand elle était humaine. D'ailleurs j'ai les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Je soufflai et partis dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Une fois prête je descendis dans la cuisine. Nous prime notre petit déjeuner puis l'heure fatidique arriva. Nous partîmes au lycée. L'atmosphère dans la voiture était pesante. Une fois arrive ma tante se gara. Je descendis la première. Les Cullen n'étaient pas encore la. Mon frère et Kevin partirent vers l'accueil.

Aurore -Alors prête?

Je savais très bien de quoi elle parler.

Lili -Oui puis j'ai connut pire.

Ma mère rigola

Bella -Tu ne l'as connais pas. Mais dans le bon sens.

Je soupirais il ne reste plus cas attendre. Et ce ne fut pas longs seulement quelques minutes. Puis on vit la voiture rouge de Rosalie je crois se garer. Une fille au air de lutin Alice sorti de la voiture et vient vers nous. Elle me sauta dessus et me prit dans ses bras. Je vis ma mère me sourire. Le reste de la famille arriva.

Alice -Si tu savais Lili comment je suis contente de te connaître, elle se tourna vers ma mère, Oh Bella je suis désolé je...

Bella -C'est bon Alice. Vous êtes pardonné.

C'est un grand pas pour ma mère de pardonne mes oncles et mes tantes.


	8. Chapitre 8: l'invitation

Pdv Bella

Voilà j'avais pardonné aux Cullen. Mais pas encore à Edward. Ce n'est pas que je ne le veuille pas j'en ai envie mais j'ai peur. Peur de lui redonner ma confiance et qu'il me quitte encore une matinée passa relativement vite. Je rejoignis ma famille à la cafet'. Ils étaient déjà assis à une table. Les Cullen n'étaient pas encore présent. Je m'assis près de ma soeur. Tony était en colère et ça se voyait clairement. Il devait être au courant pour ce matin. Lili souffla en regardant son frère.

pdv Tony

Tony -Quoi?

Lili -Tu m'énerves à faire ta tête de mule.

Tony -Et toi à leur pardonner on est quitte.

Bella -Arrêtez.

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui soufflait. Je décidais de prendre mon sac et de sortir. Puis je n'avais pas envie de les voir.

Pdv Edward

Alice -Je suis sûre que c'est une bonne idée.

Edward -Lili vient à peine de nous rencontrer Bella de vous pardonner et quand à Tony il ne veut même pas nous connaître.

Alice -Justement Lili va apprendre à nous connaître et Bella va recommencer à te faire confiance et ça va peut-être montrer à Tony que nous sommes désolés.

Edward -Si tu le dis.

Emmet -Allez tout va s'arranger.

J'espère j'espère vraiment que tout va s'arranger. On se dirigea vers la cafet'. On rentra, je repérais tout de suite la table ou ils étaient. Il ne manque que mon fils. Alice se dirigea vers eux.

Alice -Salut

Bella -Salut

Alice -On voulait vous proposer de venir chez nous. On pourra parler et faire connaissance.(pour aurore).

Bella -Alice tu sais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée avec Tony.

Aurore -Ça pourrait peut-être l'aider.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa soeur.

Bella -Ok on sera là.

Alice -Génial tiens voilà notre adresse. A ce soir

Pdv Lili Le soir

On était en direction pour aller chez eux. Tony ne voulait pas venir mais ma tante l'a convaincu. J'étais dans la voiture de mon oncle et ma tante avec mon neveu. On arriva devant une très grande maison très chaleureuse. Mes grands-parents et ma mère étaient arrivés. Les Cullen sortirent dehors. Il y avait un couple surement Esmée et Carlisle. Esmée avança et prit ma mère dans ses bras.

Esmee -Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Bella -Moi aussi Laissez moi vous présenter Tony et Lili.

Elle s'avança et me prit également dans ses bras. Tony était en retrait. il n'avait qu'une hâte: rentrer chez nous.

Bella -Ma soeur et mon frère Aurore et Dany et leur fils Louis. Et mes parents André et Elise.

Tout le monde se salua et on rentra dans la maison. On passa dans le salon.


	9. Chapitre 9: La soirée chez les Cullen

Pdv Bella

Ça faisait environ une heure que l'on était chez eux. Tony ne parle pas. Lili parle beaucoup avec Alice et Rosalie. Il y avait une bonne ambiance et je dois dire que cela me surprenait. Carlisle m'avait demandé de lui raconter mon accouchement.

Flash black

J'étais allongée sur le canapé du salon. J'étais enceinte de 8 mois et je voulais provoquer mon accouchement pour mieux me transformer après.

Elise -Bella ça va? Tu transpires et tu es toute blanche.

J'allais lui répondre quand je ressentis une contraction. J'en avais déjà eu il y a quelques jours.

Bella une fois la contraction passée -Ça va

Aurore-Il vaudrait mieux appeler Papa

Bella -non ça va aller je vous dis.

Elise -Je préfère quand même l'appeler.

Elle partit l'appeler. Je me levais non sans l'aide de Dany. Je sentis quelque chose couler entre mes jambes. Je regardais et vis de l'eau par terre.

Aurore -Elise Bella vient de perdre les eaux.

Je fus prit d'une nouvelle contraction mais plus forte. Dany me rallongea dans le canapé. Elise arriva et me dit que André n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. J'avais vraiment très mal. On du attendre 10 minutes qu'André arrive. Une fois arrivé il se mit au pied du canapé souleva ma jupe.

André -Tu es déjà pas mal dilatée. Ça ne devrait plus beaucoup tarder.

J'avais des contractions toutes les 5 minutes environ. Environ 1 heure plus tard andré me dit que c'était le bon moment et que quand je sentais arriver une contraction il fallait que je bloque et que je pousse. Elise et Aurore s'étaient mises de chaque côté de moi et me tenaient toutes les deux une de mes mains.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Chaque poussée était de plus en plus dur.

André -Je vois la tête allez Bella encore une ou deux poussées et ça sera bon.

En effet je poussais encore 2 fois et mon fils sortit de moi.J'eu juste le temps de le voir que d'autres contractions arrivèrent signalant l'arrivée  
d'Elisabeth. Je recommençais comme pour Anthony.

André en chuchotant -Elise une fois que Bella aura accouché d'Elisabeth il faudra que tu la transformes elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

André -Courage Bella Lili est presque parmi nous.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis les cris de ma fille. Je vis André la prendre. Et Elise se pencha et me mordu pour me transformer.

Fin du flash black

Bella -Voilà comment ça c'est passé.

Carlisle -Et ta transformation a duré longtemps?

Bella -Heu 2 jours.

On parla encore un peu de ma transformation jusqu'à ce que Rosalie demande à Aurore comment elle a fait pour avoir Louis

Aurore -Si Louis est là c'est surtout grâce à Bella.

Alice -Comment?

Aurore -Elle a le pouvoir de copier les dons et elle a copié le don de transformer Les vampires en Humains. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. *elle m'a rendu humaine pendant 10 mois.

Alice -Je savais que tu aurais un pouvoir spécial mais pas à ce point.

Je lui souris. Et reportai mon attention sur Edward. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. J'aimerais que l'on parle tous les deux. J'avais des questions a lui poser et je savais que lui aussi Je pris mon courage à deux mains et il proposa que l'on sorte car j'avais à lui parler. Il accepta

* * *

Voila j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laisser vos impression. Bye


	10. Chapitre 10: je t'aime

Pdv Bella

On sortit de la maison et on partit vers la forêt. On arriva assez loin pour ne pas être entendu des autres. On s'assit sur un tronc qui se trouvait au milieu de plein d'arbres plus grand les uns que les autres. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air même si j'ai tout à fait conscience que ça ne sert à rien.

Bella -Si je voulais que l'on s'éloigne des autres c'est pour que l'on puisse parler de ... de nos sentiments et de ma vie quand tu m'as quitté.

Il allait me répondre mais je posais mon index sur sa bouche.

Bella -Laisse moi parler.

Il inclina la tête. Et je retirai mon index.

Bella -Tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchis sur nous deux. Avant quand j'étais humaine. Et maintenant. On n'a pas eu trop le temps d'en parle mais je voulais te dire que quand tu m'as quitté j'ai été comme morte. Je me sentais vide. Je repensais sans cesse à tes derniers mots. Et à notre dernière soirée. J'ai arrêté de m'alimenter je dormais très peu, car dès que je fermais les yeux je faisais des cauchemars. Puis 2 mois après que tu sois partis j'eus des nausées. Des vertiges. Charlie m'a tout de suite emmené au docteur. Et c'est là que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de jumeaux. Charlie était furax disant que je ne pouvais pas les garder. Je ne voulais pas ne pas les garder car ils étaient une partie de toi mais surtout car ils faisaient partie de moi. Je me suis sentis revivre. Je suis donc partis ou plutôt enfuis de chez moi. Mais je suis tombée nez à nez avec Victoria. J'ai cru que sans n'était fini pour moi mais non. Les loups garous sont arrivées et m'ont défendu. Il l'ont tuée. Jacob m'a raccompagné chez moi. Je serais restée, si Charlie n'avais pas été aussi borné. J'étais en fuite. J'ai pris ma voiture et je conduisit sans savoir ou j'allais. Je me suis arrêtée dans un hôtel. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Aurore et Dany. Il m'ont proposée de venir vivre avec eux et André et Elise. J'ai accepté. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre. Et j'y suis arrivée mais quand je t'ai vu j'ai eu comme l'impression que tout s'écroulait.

Edward -Je suis désolé Bella je ne croyais pas te faire tant de mal.

Bella-Je sais.

Edward -Quand je t'ai quitté je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Que tu referais ta vie que tu aurais un mari normal avec qui tu aurais des enfants.

Bella -Je n'ai jamais aimé la normalité.

Edward -C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment ton fort.

Je souris

Bella -Je voulais aussi te dire que je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours.

Edward -Moi aussi Bella.

Il s'avança et me prit dans ses bras. J'aurais voulu rester près de lui pendant longtemps mais il se faisait tard et il valait mieux rentrer.

Bella -Euh je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer il vont se poser des questions.

Edward -Oui tu as raison.

Et c'est ainsi que l'on rentra chez les Cullen. Les enfants étaient assis à table avec Esmé et ma mère. Les autres étaient dans les salons sauf Carlisle et André. Louis se mit à bailler. Aurore se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

Aurore -On va rentrer nous.

Tony -Je rentre avec vous.

Emmett -Oh mais il parle!

Je souris

Rosalie en soufflant :Emmett...

Ce dernier haussa simplement des épaules.

Bella -On va rentrer nous aussi de toutes façons

Alice -Déjà?

Bella - Alice il est 23heure et je te rappelle que Lili Tony et Louis ont besoin de dormir.

Alice -C'est vrai j'avais un peu oublié.

Je rigolais. On les salua et nous rentrâmes chez nous. Lili et Tony partirent dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Aurore emmena le petit dans sa chambre pour le coucher. Mon père nous annonça qu'il devait y aller, qu'il était de service. Il alla dire bonsoir à ses petits enfants et fit la bise à Elise et je partis me coucher. Je toquais à la porte de la chambre de Lili.

Lili -Oui

Je rentre et m'assis sur son lit.

Bella -Je venais voir si tu avais apprécié cette soirée?

Lili -Oh oui. Tu sais j'ai beaucoup parlé à Alice et Rosalie. Elles m'ont parlé de toi humaine et aussi d'Edward. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Et aussi que Tony ne leur pardonnera pas de si tôt. Et toi de quoi avez vous parlé?

Je lui souris.

Bella -Oh de plein de chose

Lili -Mais encore?

Je rigolais

Bella -Tu sais que quand tu veux tu es une grande commère.

Elle me fit un sourire éclatant.

Lili -C'est pour ça que l'on m'aime non?

Bella -Sans doute. Bon il est l'heure de se coucher ma belle.

Lili -Mais tu......

Bella -Demain

Elle fit une petite grimace mais ne répondit pas. Je lui embrassais le front

Bella -Bonne nuit ma puce.

Lili -A demain maman

Je sortis de sa chambre pour aller voir mon fils mais je l'entendis déjà ronfler. 

* * *

Je sais j'ai mis beaucoupe de temps et il est pas long mais c'est mieu que rien non?


	11. Chapitre 11: Lili et Kevin

**_Merci a celle qui m'envoye des reviews. Sa me donne envit d'ecrire pour vous surprendre. Et la j'espere avoir réussi a bientot bisous ._**

* * *

Pdv Lili

Je me levais vers les 6 heures n'arrivant plus à dormir. Je m'étirais et me levais pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je refermais la porte. Je me dirigeais vers mon robinet, l'ouvrais et m'aspergeais d'eau. Je refermais le robinet quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Et bien sur je savais qui c'était. Mais je me retournais quand même. Et je tombais face à face avec Kevin.

Lili -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Au cas ou tu l'ignorerais c'est ma salle de bain la tienne est au fond du couloir.

Kevin soufflant -Je sais. Mais il faut que je te parle.

Lili -Ben moi je n'en vois pas le besoin. Et je n'en ai pas envie donc au revoir.

Kevin je rapprocha de moi en un éclair et me coinça entre lui et le robinet. Il ancra son regard dans le mien.

Kevin -Pourquoi tu t'es emportée comme cela dans la forêt?

Lili -Ça me regarde.

Je essayais de me défaire de son emprise sur moi mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Kevin -Du moment ou tu m'évites et ne me parle plus cela me regarde.

Son visage se fit un peu plus dur.

Lili -J'ai eu comme un flash.

Kevin -Tu n'as pas ce don.

Lili -Je sais je n'ai pas plus compris que toi comment je l'ai eu mais le fait est que j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu.

Kevin -Et qu'est-ce que tu as pu voir qui te mette si en colère contre moi.

Lili -Je t'ai vu embrasser Heidi.

Son visage passa par plusieurs expressions: de la surprise de la honte et pour finir de la colère

Pdv Kevin

Kevin -Et c'est pour ça que tu ne me calcules plus. Tous ça pour ça. J'ai cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

Lili -Si pour toi ça n'a aucune importance pour moi ça en a.

Kevin - Quel importance ça a pour toi.

Lili -De une je croyais que tu me faisais confiance alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? De deux tu a embrassé Heidi. Toi qui n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'elle aille chercher des humains pour que les Volturis puissent se nourrir. Et de trois tu l'as embrassé alors que je...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler.

Kevin - Alors que tu?

Lili -Alors que que heu alors que tu sais que je ne l'aime pas?

Sa voix sonnait à la fois comme une interrogation et une affirmation.

Kevin -Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire.

Lili -Si puis ce n'est pas le plus important.

Elle rougissait

Kevin - J'ai fait une connerie en l'embrassant je le regrette fortement tu peux me croire. Mais c'est fait je ne peux pas revenir dessus. Je ne te l'ai pas dit par honte. quand je l'ai embrassé je n'étais pas bien car la fille que j'aime n'est pas amoureuse de moi. J'ai voulu me consoler comme j'ai pu. Je suis allé la voir et voila.

Lili avait l'air triste et en même temps blessé. Je hais la voire triste. Surtout quand c'est à cause de moi. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir que je l'aime. Que je l'ai toujours aimé et que je l'aimerais sûrement toute ma vie. Si j'ai embrassé Heidi c'est parce que son frère m'avait dit qu'il était quasiment certain qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un lycéen. Quand il me l'a dit j'ai cru mourir. Elle baissa son visage. Je lui relevais en mettant mon pouce sous son menton.

Kevin -Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Lili d'un ton extrêmement sec -Rien fou moi la paix.

Elle me repoussa et voulu partir mais je la retenais et la fit tourner pour nous trouver face à face. Ses yeux étaient embués. Elle n'allait pas tarder à pleurer. Je l'attirais vers moi et la serrais dans mes bras. Elle se débattit puis fondit en larmes dans mes bras.

Kevin -Lili dit moi ce que tu as je t'en supplies ça me tue de te voir comme sa.

Lili -Tu...peux pa...pas com...comprendre

Je lui remettais le visage et ancrais mes yeux dans les siens.

Kevin -Dit le moi quand même stp.

Lili -Je t'aime

Mon coeur eut plusieurs ratés. La fille que j'aime par dessus tout vient de me dire les 3 mots les plus magnifiques. Je n'aurais jamais cru les entendre dire de sa bouche. Comme je ne lui répondis pas de suite elle quitta mes bras. Je la retins une nouvelle fois et posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Kevin -Je t'aime

Elle me regarda un court instant me sourit et m'embrassa.

* * *

Voila nouvo chapitre


	12. Chapitre 12: Inconnue

Pdv Lili

Il m'aime il m'aime c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. On se sépara. Il me serra contre lui je posais ma tête dans son cou. On resta un bout de temps comme ça. Ce fût lui qui brisa le silence en premier.

Kevin -Ton frère va me tuer.

Je rigolais. Mon frère est très protecteur. Il n'aime pas qu'un garçon s'approche de moi.

Lili -Te tuer? Pas à ce point. Quoi que

Kevin -Ha tu vois. Ça fera même pas 1 jour qu'on sera ensemble que tu te retrouveras déjà seule.

Je levais ma tête et le regardai.

Lili -T'inquiètes pas je suis sûre qu'il sera content pour nous.

Je l'embrassais légèrement.

Kevin -Bon allez allons affronter le lion.

Il me prit la main pour sortir quand je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours en nuisette assez courte.

Lili -Non attends je peux pas descendre!

Kevin -Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur de ton frère.

Lili -C'est pas ça le problème.

Kevin -C'est quoi alors?

Lili -Je suis en nuisette.

Il me détailla et rougit.

Kevin -Ha euh je...je vais t'attendre en bas pour que...que tu t'habilles.

Il sortit et je souris face à son comportement.

Pdv Bella

Louis et Anthony sont à table et prennent leur petit déjeuner. Aurore est assise à côté de son fils. Dany et André sont à leur travail respectif. Ma mère arriva et déposa un plat remplit de muffins au milieu de la table.

Elise -Où sont Lili et Kevin.

Tony -Tiens quand on parle du loup.

Kevin -Bonjour .

Aurore -Tu as bien dormi?

Il acquiesça et s'assit à côté de Louis. Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

Bella -Sais-tu ce que fait ma fille.

Kevin -Elle se change.

Quelques minutes plus tard Lili arriva.

Lili -Bonjour tout le monde.

Tony - Tu en as mis du temps pour te changer.

Lili -Moi aussi je vais bien merci.

Bella -Comment ça va ma chérie?

Lili -Ça va très bien maman.

Elle s'assit entre Kevin et son frère. Prit un muffins et le mangea. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Kevin. Ce dernier lui sourit. Je crois bien que ma fille m'as trouvé mon futur beau-fils. Ma soeur me regarda.

Aurore * Je pense que la maison abrite un nouveau couple.*

J'acquiesçai.

Tony -Tu peux arrêter de sourire bêtement à ma soeur tu sais.

Lili lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

Lili -De quoi tu te mêles d'abord?

Tony -Bah quoi je suis ton grand frère c'est mon devoir de te surveiller et te protéger.

Lili -Me protéger de quoi?

Tony -Des idées ambiguë de ton ''meilleur ami''.

Louis -Ça veut dire quoi ambiguë maman?

Aurore -Euh ça veut dire que Kevin aimerait bien faire des bisous à Lili comme ceux que nous faisons ton papa et moi.

Louis -Tu sais Kevin faut faire attention à ne pas blesser Lili sinon je crois bien que Tony et mon papa vont t'arranger à leur manière.

Tony -Il est très intelligent mon petit neveux.

Louis -Merci. Et toi Lili te veux aussi lui faire des bisous sur la bouche?

Lili devint soudain très rouge.

Louis -Hum j'ai compris.

Aurore -Bon on va y aller si on veut pas être en retard. A ce soir mon coeur.

Elle embrassa son fils sur le front

Louis -A ce soir maman. A tout à l'heure les amoureux.

Lili -Crapaud.

Pdv Tony

Il lui sourit Après avoir dit au revoir à Louis et à ma grand mère on monta dans la Mercedes de ma tante. Lili et Kevin prirent la moto de ce dernier. Ma tante se gara près d'un espèce de camion où des ados parlent ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils nous virent. On fait toujours cet effet devant les humains. Kevin arriva et se gara près de la Mercedes de ma tante. On sortit de la voiture. La cloche sonna. On se dirigea chacun vers son cour. J'avais maths avec Kevin. Sur le chemin une fille me rentra dedans. Elle tomba sur les fesses. Et ses livres tombèrent par terre. Je me baissais et l'aidais à ramasser ses livres. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent un instant les miens. Ses yeux sont vert. Un vert profond et intense. Elle rougit.

La fille -Désolé.

Tony -Ce n'est rien. Ça va?

La fille -oui.

Elle se releva et partit vers son cours.

Kevin -Bon tu viens on est en retard.

Je le suivis. En effet on était en retard. La porte est fermé. Je toquais.

Le prof -Entrez.

On entra

Kevin -Désolé de notre retard.

Prof -C'est bon allez à vos places.

On se dirigea vers notre table du fond. Le reste du cour je le passais à penser à cette jeune fille à ses yeux d'un vert profond. A son visage fin. Ses lèvres fines. Cette petite femme. Je fus sortis de mes pensées par kevin.

Kevin -Tu penses à la fille de tout à l'heure?

Tony -Et toi à ma soeur?

Kevin -Si tu veux le savoir oui.

Tony -Me tromperais-je ou tu l'aimes?

Kevin -Oui je l'aime.

Je soufflais.

Tony -Prends en soin.

Kevin -C'est tous?

Tony -Oui car je te connais et te fais confiance.

Kevin -T'inquiète je vais prendre soin de ta soeur.

Je lui souris et repartis au souvenir de cette belle inconnue.


	13. Chapitre 13: l'anonce

Pdv Bella.

Je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours de la matinée, biologie. J'arrivais dans les premiers élèves et m'installais dans le fond de la salle. Quelques minutes après mon arrivé les élèves arrivèrent. Dans ce fléau d'élèves se trouvait Edward. Il me vit et me sourit. Il s'approcha de moi.

Edward -Je peux?

Bella -Oui.

Il s'assit près de moi. Plusieurs élèves tournèrent la tête vers nous. A ces ados.

Edward -Ça va?

Bella -Très bien et toi?

Edward -Ça va. Et les enfants?

Bella -Ils vont bien surtout Lili.

Edward -Pourquoi surtout Lili?

Bella -Je crois qu'elle et Kevin sont ensemble.

Edward -Ensemble?

Bella -Oui tu as bien entendu. Mais rien n'est sûr.

Edward -Ça fait même pas une semaine que je l'ai rencontré qu'elle a déjà des histoires de coeur.

Bella -Ça fait bizarre je sais.

Le professeur entra à ce moment. Aujourd'hui il nous mit un film sur la reproduction des plantes.

Edward -Et Tony?

Bella -Il va bien.

Edward -Il se fait à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé son père?

Bella -Je pense qu'il va mettre du temps à te pardonner mais ça devrait venir. Il a beau être têtu il sait reconnaître les tords des uns et des autres.

Edward -Imagine qu'il ne désire pas me connaitre que ferais-je?

Bella -Je pense qu'il arrivera à te comprendre.

Edward -J'espère si tu savais combien...

Bella -Je le sais Edward mais, il faut que tu lui laisses du temps comme à moi. Et même Lili elle veut te connaître mais, c'est pas pour autant qu'elle va laisser tomber toute ses barrières aussi facilement. Il faut les comprendre ils n'ont jamais eu de père d'autre tantes oncles et grand parents. Vous êtes arrivés du jour au lendemain dans leurs vies. Mais, je connais mes enfants ils t'aiment toi et ta famille ils leurs faut juste du temps. Plus à Tony qu'à Lili.

Edward -J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra et je ferai tout mon possible pour retrouver ta confiance et celle de nos enfants. Je te le promets.

C'est sur cette promesse que se termina notre discution. La cloche sonna je rangeai mes affaires et sortis du cours direction histoire que je partage avec Alice. A peine installée qu'elle me questionna.

Alice -Tu fais quoi samedi?

Bella -Rien pour...

Alice -Avec Rosalie on va faire du shopping et on a pensé que tu pourrais venir avec Lili et Aurore.

Bella -Oui si tu veux.

Alice -Tu verras ça va être géniale.

Bella -Je te fais confiance pour ça.

Elle me sourit. Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement. Ainsi que le reste de la matinée. La pause de midi arriva vite. Quand j'arrivais au self je repérais vite ma soeur. Je m'assis à ses côtés. Notre table était vers le fond de la cantine près de la sortie qui donnait sur le parking.

Aurore -Tu crois que nos deux amoureux vont nous dire qu'ils sont amoureux.

Bella -Je ne sais pas. Kevin doit avoir peur. C'est compréhensible Lili est la petite princesse il sait que si il fait un pas de travers Tony et Dany ne le rateront pas.

Aurore -C'est vrai. On va le savoir ils arrivent.

Je tournais ma tête vers l'entrée et les vis arriver. Ils s'assirent à côté.

Aurore -Votre matinée s'est bien passée.

Kevin -Oui.

Lili -Ça va et vous?

Aurore -Oui.

Bella -Hum.

Aurore -Tu n'aurais rien à annoncer à ta marraine et à ta mère?

Lili -Annoncer quoi?

Aurore -Je sais pas à toi de nous dire ou plutôt à vous de nous dirent.

Lili regarda Kevin ce dernier hocha simplement la tête.

Lili -Ça ce voit tant que ça?

Bella -Et oui désolé.

Lili -Bon ben pourquoi nous demander si vous savez.

Bella -Pour que ça soit officiel. Et puis tu en meurs d'envies.

Lili -C'est officiel Kevin et moi sommes ensemble.

Bella -Je suis contente pour vous.

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras.

Aurore -J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Dany quand il va le savoir.

Kevin blanchit.

Bella -Tu as peur de ton ''oncle''.

Lili -Il te fera rien ne t'inquiète pas.

Aurore -Du moins tant que tu ne fais pas de mal à sa nièce.

Kevin -Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

Bella -Alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

Lili lui embrassa la joue.

Lili -Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais rien.

Il l'a prise dans ses bras. Mon bébé avait grandi j'eu un petit pincement au coeur.

Bella -Lili tu sais où est ton frère?

Lili -Non. Mais, il doit être dans la forêt pour réfléchir.

Bella -Je vais aller le chercher.

Lili -Non laisse j'y vais.

Elle prit son sac m'embrassa sur la joue ainsi que sa tante et Kevin sur la commissure des lèvres et partit chercher son frère.

Pdv Lili

Tony partait souvent dans la forêt pour réfléchir. Je le cherchais depuis au moins 20 minutes quand une voix féminine me dit:

-Tu me facilites la tâche.

Puis plus rien le trou noir.


	14. Chapitre 14: le coup de téléphone

Pdv Bella.

Ça fait longtemps que ma fille est partie à la recherche de Tony.

Bella -Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle mette tant de temps.

Aurore -C'est vrai. Essaye de la joindre par pensée.

J'écoutais ma soeur et cherchais à parler par pensée à ma fille. Mais, c'était impossible je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'entendais rien je voyais du noir. Ce qui est très mauvais.

Kevin -Alors?

Bella -Rien je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

Au même moment Tony arriva.

Bella -Mais, où étais tu?

Tony -Euh avec quelqu'un pourquoi? Où est Lili?

Aurore -On a cru que tu étais partis en forêt pour réfléchir Lili est partie te chercher mais, elle n'est pas revenue.

Bella -Et je n'arrive pas à lui parler par pensée. Essaye toi.

Je vis Tony se concentrer. Il ferma les yeux quand il les réouvrit je vis la panique traverser ses traits.

Tony -Je n'y arrive pas non plus.

Bella -On va aller la chercher.

Au même moment le téléphone de Kevin sonna.

Bella -Répond c'est peut-être Lili.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et décrocha.

Kevin -Allô.

-Allô.

On se figea tous à cette voie.

Pdv Lili

Le noir. Je ne vois que ça. J'ai peur. J'entends des voix mais, c'est comme si elles étaient à des kilomètres de moi. Puis j'ai mal. Mal à la tête et à ma cuisse gauche. Je sens un liquide couler de ma tête: du sang, mon sang. Les voix semblent se rapprocher j'entends des brides de phrases: ''elle va me le payer'' ''imagine qu'il te retrouve'' ''pourquoi elle se réveille pas'' ''ne lui fait pas trop de mal'' ''son sang sent si bon''. Puis je ressens une forte pression sur ma joue droite. Puis une seconde. Mes paupières se serrèrent puis elles s'ouvrirent. Mais, je vois floue tellement flou. Je ne distingue que des formes. Des formes vagues.

-Ha enfin réveillée. C'est beaucoup moins drôle quand tu ''dors''.

Je ne répondis pas ma gorge me brûle. Une lumière s'allume. Je peux voir que je suis dans une sorte de garage. Petit sombre. Je suis attachée à une chaise. Mes mains dans le dos de la chaise et mes pieds aux pieds de la chaise. Deux personnes s'approchent. Une femme et un homme. L'homme s'approche de moi. Je ne le connais pas. Il est grand. Un peu costaud. Les yeux rouges et ses cheveux sont noirs frisés coupée mi court.

L'homme -Tu es encore plus appétissante de près.

La femme -Loic on n'est pas là pour ça.

Cette voix je la connais et la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Cette voix c'est celle de...de Heidi.

Loic -Reconnais que c'est dommage.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue. Je tournais ma tête pour éviter ce contact. Il rigole. Heidi s'approche de moi s'accroupit pour que nos visages soient au même niveau.

Heidi -Comment peut-il te préférer à moi. Tu es tellement...banale surtout comparer à moi.

Je compris tout de suite que le ''il'' est pour Kevin. Je lis dans ses yeux de la jalousie de la colère.

Elle pose sa main sur le haut de mon bras. Je remarque que mon tee-shirt est déchirés au niveaux des bras. Et mon jean au niveau de mes genoux. Elle plante ses ongles dans mon bras et les fait descendre le longs de ceux-ci. Je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur. Elle et Loic rigolèrent. Elle se relève heureuse de m'avoir fait souffrir.

Loic -Il est temps.

Temps? Mais, temps de quoi? Elle sortit un téléphone. Composa un numéro puis porta le téléphone à son oreille.

-Allô

Heidi -Allô.

Je reconnu la voix de Kevin à l'autre bout du fil.

Hedi -Tu es seul?

Kevin -Pourquoi?

-Réponds.

-Oui.

-Bien. Je voulais juste t'informer que si tu cherches ta douce tu peux arrêter. Elle est avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait.

-Rien enfin rien de grave.

Je l'entends grogner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Que tu rentres avec moi à Volterra.

-Si j'accepte tu la relâches.

-Oui mais si tu refuses je serais dans l'obligation de la tuer.

-Je veux lui parler.

-Hum je ne sais pas.

-Heidi je rentre avec toi alors, passe la moi s'il te plait.

Elle soupire

-Je veux bien mais, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle arrive à te parler.

-Passe la moi quand même.

Elle me colle le téléphone à mon oreille.

Kevin -Allo.

Lili -Kevin

Ma voie est sèche et brisé.

Kevin -Ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait?

Lili -Ça va aller. Mais, je veux que tu ne...

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir Heidi me gifla.

Heidi -Je t'attends à la rivière au milieu du bois à 16 heure et seul.

Elle raccroche. Elle se remet à mon niveau.

Heidi -Tu dois avoir hériter ça de ta mère. Aimer souffrir. Loic l'alcool.

En moins de 2 secondes je sentis un liquide sur mon bras qui me brûla horriblement.


	15. Chapitre 15: la peur

Pdv Kevin.

Mon téléphone sonna. Je répondis, je pense que c'est peut-être Lili.

Kevin -Allô

-Allô.

Je reconnus la voix d'Heidi.

Heidi -Tu es seul?

Je regarde Bella qui me fit oui de la tête.

Kevin -Pourquoi?

-Réponds.

-Oui.

-Bien. Je voulais juste t'informer que si tu cherches ta douce tu peux arrêter. Elle est avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait.

-Rien enfin rien de grave.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Que tu rentres avec moi à Volterra.

-Si j'accepte tu la relâches.

-Oui mais si tu refuses je serais dans l'obligation de la tuer.

-Je veux lui parler.

-Hum je ne sais pas.

-Heidi je rentre avec toi alors, passe la moi s'il te plait.

Elle soupira

-Je veux bien mais, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle arrive à te parler.

-Passe la moi quand même.

Kevin -Allo.

Lili -Kevin

Sa voix est sèche et brisée.

Kevin -Ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait?

Lili -Ça va aller. Mais, je veux que tu ne...

Je ne l'entendis plus mais je crus entendre le bruit d'une claque.

Heidi -Je t'attends à la rivière au milieu du bois à 16 heure et seul.

Elle raccrocha.

Kevin -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Bella -On va se séparer en groupe et la chercher je ne fais pas confiance à Heidi. Je vais prévenir les Cullen. Elle a intérêt à ce que Lili aille bien.

Aurore -Je viens avec toi les prévenir. Vous commencez à chercher allez au nord..

Tony et moi sommes donc partis dans la forêt. Je m'en veux c'est de ma faute si Heidi à fait ça à Lili. Comme si Tony m'avait entendu il me dit.

Tony -Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Kevin- Je n'en suis pas aussi sur que toi.

Il ne me répondit rien. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin. Il ferma les yeux. Il manqua de tomber mais, je le rattrapais à temps.

Kevin -Tony ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tony -Lili elle a peur. Elle panique. Elle pleure.

Kevin -Comment tu le sais?

Tony -Je le sens. On dirait qu'elle se débat.

Kevin -Contre quoi?

Tony murmure -Je sais pas.

Pdv Bella

Aurore avait expliqué aux Cullen la situation. Je ne pouvais pas parler je commençais à angoissé. A avoir peur pour ma fille. Quand je l'aurais retrouvé je transformerais Heidi en pâté pour chien. Soudain je sentis des émotions naitre en moi. C'était tellement fort que je tombais et Edward me rattrapa. Je sens de la peur de la panique. Les émotions de Lili. Je sentis des mains sur moi. Je sentis qu'elle se débattait. Puis plus rien.

Aurore -Bella?

Bella -Lili.

Alice -Tu as ressentis quelque chose.

Bella -Elle a peur...panique...elle se débat contre quelqu'un.

Edward -On va la retrouver ne t'en fait pas.

Emmet -Il a raison et on lui faire payer de s'en prendre à notre nièce.

Pdv Lili

Loic -Tu comptes en faire quoi?

Heidi -Je n'en ai aucune idée encore.

Loic -Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter d'elle.

Heidi -Tu peux. Je n'en ai rien à faire mais, ne l'abîme pas trop.

Loic -Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je vis Heidi sortir et Loic s'approchait de moi. Je commençais à avoir peur. Il inspira fortement mon odeur.

Loic -Tu sens vraiment bon.

Il mit sa main sur mon cou et la fit descendre le long de mon cou puis sur mon épaule et mon bras.

Loic -Ta peau est douce.

Il enleva sa main et la posa sur mon ventre et la remonta doucement vers ma poitrine. Je commençais à paniquer. J'essayais de reculer mais, étant attachée à la chaise c'était plus dur. Il rigola. Puis posa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je tournais ma tête. Je sentis les larmes arriver. Il sourit et reposa ses lèvres mais sur mon cou.

Loic -J'ai tellement envie de goutter ton sang.

Sa main était toujours posée sur mon ventre. Il l'a descendit et la posa sur ma cuisse. Il la caressa.

Lili murmurant -Arrêtez.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

Loic -Ça ne te plait pas? Moi si.

Il me donnait mal au coeur. A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Heidi. Loic se leva.

Heidi -Changement de programme.

Loic -Pourquoi?

Heidi -Lili fait partis des gens qui ont une peur atroce de quelque chose.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

Heidi -Tu as peur de l'eau peur de te noyer pas vrai?

Comment elle sait ça elle?

Heidi -J'ai donc décide de me débarrasser de toi comme ça en te noyant.

Loic -Comment il n'y a pas d'eau ici?

Heidi -J'ai trouvé un énorme bac . Il suffit de le remplir et il ferra l'affaire.

J'ai peur. Vraiment peur.

Lili -Que diras tu à Kevin quand il ne me verra pas?

Heidi -Mais j'ai une carte en main que tu ignores. Loic montre lui tes talents.

Loic sourit. Et à partir de cette seconde, il fit quelque chose qui signa ma fin


	16. désoler

**_Désole je part en vacance du 15 au 30 juillet je ne pourrais donc pas assure la publications de mes fic mais je vais faire mon possible bonne vacance a tous a bientot_**


	17. pause

**_desole desole desole encore et vraiment desoler mais j'ai de gros problemes familliaux de santé (pas la meinne) et d'argent enfin bref rien de tres interresent je ne pourrais donc pas publier regulierement et mes fic son en pause je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite. Mais je fais mon possible mais l'inspiration n'y est plus. Voila desoler a bientot j'espere^^_**


End file.
